


seven devils all around you

by dictatorships



Category: Dragon Age, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dictatorships/pseuds/dictatorships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirkwall is in ruins and the only way to survive is to band together. Civilization has collapsed and society is now comprised of violent groups - the only ones you need to know are the Midnight Crew and the Felt. It's a dog eat dog world out there. Make sure you know where your loyalties lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seven devils all around you

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started as a joke when Morgan had said that a drawing of Sebastian reminded her of Jack Noir and then we decided that he was actually Diamonds Droog and it escalated from there. I don't actually think I like this, specifically the end, but whatever. I wanted to finish it sigh.

Your name is Sebastian Vael. Most people are afraid of you.

It didn't used to be like this.

Sure, things were always kind of in ruins, and maybe they weren't _good_ , but they were certainly _better_. It's hard to uphold some kind of religion when you're surrounded by anarchy, but hell, you tried. You tried your damnedest. Those people looked to you for hope, for a sign that things would be okay, and you let them down. All these people and they were all slaughtered before you for reasons you couldn't comprehend.

You panicked.

You weren't sure who else to turn to and you didn't have any other options.

And by some act of God – a god you weren't sure you even believed in anymore – they let you join. There would've been a time when you thought that a miracle.

Well, it was survive or die.

You chose to survive. In truth, you wanted to die.

Naturally, for a long time, you weren't exactly jumping up and down to be a part of one of the more violent groups in Kirkwall. You didn't _know_ how to be violent. The only thing you knew was prayer and the Maker and that was ripped from you. You weren't sure if you could find solace in prayer anymore, and you couldn't perform when the spotlight was on you. It wasn't performance anxiety and it wasn't stage fright, it was an overwhelming crisis of faith.

How could something so terrible happen if someone like the Maker was watching over it? You didn't understand. Then a miracle happened.

Fenris was about ready to throw you out of the group, at the behest of Carver and the disapproval of Aveline, but before he could be given the opportunity to, something inside you clicked. Something fragile snapped, like a dry and brittle twig, and set off a normally dormant beast. It was suddenly clear what you had to do.

The Maker didn't abandon you.

The Maker had a bigger plan in store for you.

The Midnight Crew suddenly found themselves wanting to keep you around. They were afraid of you. You could feel it. And in a sense, you liked it, you thrived off it. If they were afraid of you, you could only imagine what that meant for the Felt.


End file.
